gacha_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Gift
esgeefyegsgysc ;z;aaGift is item buy in Gacha who can be give to NPC in Life Mode. Gift is unlock when a NPC up level 3 and cost 5 stamina. There are 6 different rarity of Item. There are 12 Item in rarity 1 to 5; 17 in rarity 6. Every NPC have is own favorite gift. When is favorite gift is the number 3 in the rarity 1, it's still the favorite in rarity 1 to 5. Give a gift rarity 1 at a NPC will give 10 points; rarity 2: 20; rarity 3: 30; rarity 4: 40; rarity 5: 50 and rarity 6 500. But when it's the favorite gift of a NPC, it will double the number of points win. There are the all favorite gift of every NPC: Warning, named items are all 4* 1chi: 16 Animal Alexa: 13 Earphone Ali: 12 Jewelry Alisa: 3 Animals Autumn: 7 Cake Bex: 6 Sweet Bijuu Mike: 11 Game controller Brody: 15 Hot dog Caleb: 6 Sweet Candie: 4 Candy Carma: 3 Animals Casper: 19 Halloween C.C.: 7 Cake Coral: 12 Jewelry Charlotte: 12 Jewelry Chloe: 5 Cloak Chrono: 10 Fruit Crystal: 12 Jewelry Damian: 14 Plant Daisy: 17 Laptop Emma: 9 Flower Enzo: 1 Butterfly hair clip Ezra: 13 Earphone Felicity: 4 Candy Feng: 15 Hot dog Fierin: 8 Drink FlashyKlau: 7 Cake Frosty: 20 Christmas FuuKuma: 19 Halloween Gabriella: 15 Hot dog Hannah: 5 Cape Hime-sama: 13 Earphone Horus: 14 Plant Inxanity: 11 Game controller Jade: 1 Butterfly hair clip Jae: 1 Butterfly hair clip Janitor Bob: 6 Sweet (macaron) Joel: 11 Game controller Kai: 3 Animals Kat: 2 Stuffed animal Kinen: 13 Earphone Kleopatra: 12 jewelry Lado: 18 Swan Leafu: 2 Stuffed animal Lemo: 11 Game controller Lily (Bamboo Walkway): 5 Cloak Lily (School Courtyard): 3 Animals Lotus: 9 Flower Luca: 13 Earphone Luni: 11 Game controller Lusa: 3 Animals Magical Luni: 2 Stuffed animal Midori: 10 Fruit Misty: 1 Butterfly hair clip Mizumi: 6 Sweet Mo: 16 Stickers Moe: 11 Game controller Morgana: 16 Stickers Mr. Principal: 17 Laptop Mumble: 2 Stuffed animal M u u: 7 Cake Nemu: 11 Game controller Ngoc: 8 Drink Nikki Nii: 8 Drink Nurse Luck: 14 Plant Otto: 6 Sweet Pat: 15 Hot Dog Patches: 19 Halloween Pawket: 17 Laptop Phantom:13 Earphone Picc: 13 Earphone Pixie: 8 Drink Po: 14 Plant Prof Gacha: 17 Laptop Qing: 9 Flower Radd: 11 Game controller Ramunade: 5 Cloak Rambo Nyan Kitty: 3 Cat Rin: 5 Cape Rockstar-chan: 13 Earphone Rudolf: 8 Drink Sabrina: 5 Cloak Sakura: 9 Flower Sandy: 10 Fruit Santa: 20 Christmas Satsuna: 7 Cake Selena: 5 Cloak Senpai Artz: 2 Stuffed Animal Senpaibuns: 2 Stuffed Animal Serenity: 3 Animals Shadow: 10 Fruit Sparky: 16 Stickers Spring: 9 Flower Spongey-5 Squidi: 18 Swan Sugarplum: 10 Fruit Summer: 1 Butterfly hair clip SuperBrian25: 8 Drink Sweetgum: 4 Candy Takeshi: 11 Game controller Tarik: 15 Hot Dog Thorn: 18 Swan Troy: 15 Hot Dog Wei: 8 Drink Winter: 19 Halloween Xenos: 14 Plants Yuni: 3 Animals Yukina: 4 Candy Category:Superbrian500